


Tattoos

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Jungwoo tells the members how he and Yukhei had met, at Yukhei’s tattoo parlor.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread.

Lucas was starting to get really annoyed by now. There’s a boy right outside his shop that’s been walking back and forth for the past ten minutes straight. He shouldn’t really be bothered by it if it was just outside, but there’s something about that boy that makes Lucas lose his focus in his work. The design in his hand will have to wait then, because the man finally stepped into his tattoo parlor after what felt like forever. The taller of the two, seemingly Lucas himself, motioned for the unknown man to sit in one of the chairs up front so they could talk. 

 

“Okay first off, I’m not trying to be rude but I’ve watched you pace in front of my parlor for the past, I don’t know, ten minutes? Fifteen minutes maybe? I really want to know the reason by it. You don’t have to tell me, just curious.” It’s how Lucas has always been, curious. It’s a blessing or a curse, no in-between.

 

“O-oh well um.” Lucas thinks his heart did a thing right after that. He has to be honest with himself, whoever this is, is very much cute and very much Lucas’ type. “I came to get a tattoo but then I s-started to think and I got scared? So, I kept rethinking everything. Ultimately, I decided to get a tattoo and not be a, you know..”

 

“A pussy?”

 

The boy awkwardly chuckled, “Um, yeah.”

 

“Don’t worry, a lot of people are afraid to get tattoo. It’s normal. Now with that settled, what’s your name?”

 

“J-Jungwoo,” he blushed.

 

“Okay Jungwoo, what type of tattoo are you thinking of getting?”

 

“Well,” Jungwoo went quiet for a few seconds, thinking between two different ideas in his head. In the meantime, Lucas enjoyed his wait by staring almost lovingly towards the omega in front of him. He could tell Jungwoo is on surpressents but Lucas’ nose is strong, which makes hiding your secondary gender a lot easier for him. Even through the suppressants, he could smell that sweet, sweet omega scent. It’s weird really, he has never smelled someone like this before. In the sense that he has never experienced this type of scent at all. 

 

“I was thinking of getting a heart rate pulse down my right side.”

 

Lucas wasn’t really expecting that. He more expected a flower design or anything that had to do with plants. That’s the type of vibe Lucas gets from Jungwoo but he guesses he shouldn’t really judge a book by it’s cover. The alpha nods, getting up to sketch out some designs that’ll fit the bill. He comes back about ten minutes later, Jungwoo still patiently waiting for him on the chair he sat in a while ago. 

 

The papers are spread out on the coffee table in front of them. There is a good mix of different designs that Jungwoo could choose from. One had a heart in the middle of it, another had a music note. This one was in a skull shape with a pulse at the top of its head to seem like it was breaking. In Lucas’ opinion, that’s his favorite, but this isn’t his tattoo to choose. In the end, Jungwoo chooses the simple and easy straight line with a single pulse in the middle. That’s when Lucas leads the other to a private room while placing the other designs to the side so they could be used later.

 

“You can lay here while I get everything ready. Usually when I get torso tattoos, I take off my shirt but you don’t have to do that. You could just lift it if you want to,” he tells Jungwoo as he scurries around the room for his equipment. 

 

When he finally gets everything together and in one place, Lucas grabs his chair and readies his needle. Jungwoo already has his shirt lifted, laying on his left side so Lucas has room to work with it. That’s when Lucas asks how big he wants it to be. 

 

“Pretty big actually, maybe under my pecs to my waist.” Lucas nods as a response, eager to start.

 

When the needle picks at his skin, Jungwoo hisses for a few seconds. It really does hurt to get a tattoo. But after a few minutes, he had gotten used to the light poking of the bundle of needles going through his skin. In no time, it was done and finished. Jungwoo was very much happy when looking at it through the mirror on the other side of the room.

 

“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to ask,” says Lucas while he cleans his station up, “why a heartbeat tattoo? Like I said before, I’m really curious. It’s a habit of mine.”

 

Jungwoo becomes suddenly quite, which makes Lucas think he had made him uncomfortable. When he tries to speak, he notices Jungwoo whispering something. It was too low, even for his heightened senses to figure out. He asks him to repeat it, a little louder this time. The other nods, letting a shaky breath through his lips. That’s when Lucas’s heart drops for the second time that day.

 

“Because there was a time where I didn’t want one. Well, I don’t know if it’s going to come back, it’s been on and off for as long as I can remember so there have been a lot of times actually.”

 

“Jungwoo…”

 

“Oh no, I shared too much didn’t I? Damn it, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave a hundred on the table and I’ll head out of your way--” Jungwoo tries to speed past the tall man in front of him but he is stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. The hug was sudden, but for some reason, Jungwoo felt so safe in this stranger’s arms.

 

“I’m not one to meddle in a customer’s life, but when it’s like that, I have to meddle. Plus, I stand having my mate being sad. It makes my heart.”

 

Jungwoo pulls away, looking at Lucas with surprised eyes, “M-mate?”

 

“I didn’t notice at first,” the alpha laughed, “but then my wolf was suddenly screaming in my head while I was making your tattoo. That’s when I realized that we’re mates. I hope you aren’t mad about that.”

 

“O-of course not, I’ve wanted to meet my mate for the longest time but… I didn’t expect it to be you.”

 

“Well, it is me. So you’re going to have to deal with it I guess. I’m not all that bad when you get to know me. I assure you that our first few dates will contain a lot of bonding.” The smile on Lucas’s face never went away. It was blinding and bright. So pure of love and adoration.

 

Jungwoo frowned, “But what if you won’t like me after? I’m broken porcelain by now, no one wants a broken doll…”

 

Lucas shakes his head and cups the other’s face. He smiles so sweetly before blending their lips together. It was a short peck, but it was enough for Jungwoo to smile the same smile and giggle in return. “That’s why I’m here. I’m here because I’m the only one who could pick up the pieces and glue them back together. Though I can’t promise you that they’ll be placed in the same way they were before, I want to turn you into someone that isn’t like your past sense. Someone that fulfills your needs, not mine. It’s my life time goal. So, be ready baby.”

 

Jungwoo could only giggle before pulling the alpha back into another kiss.

 

“ _ Thank you _ .”

 

—

 

“Wow, I didn’t expect Lucas to be such a sap,” Mark laughed, slapping Lucas’s back with his right hand.

 

By now, the taller was beat red and groaning from embarrassment. He really didn’t think Jungwoo would actually tell the members how they first met. “Hyung why, why would you tell all the members about our first meeting? You know I get so embarrassed.”

 

“I know, that’s why I told them!”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Everyone cooed at the lovely couple. After that, Jungwoo proceeded to tell everyone their journey for a better life. They could all tell Lucas is a big reason why Jungwoo is who he is today. They’re glad that they both had their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another plot line for the Luwoo couple but I just got bored really fast. So, I made this one and I’m pretty happy with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it’s been a long ass time since I’ve updated this series and I’m sorry. I’ll try to make some more but no guarantee.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! If you want more from me, check out my SKZ book: All I Can Do Is Race!


End file.
